flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witch's Friend's Strange Night
Miscellaneous information: * Re-Reprint was added without a banner accompaing the implementation. The Ghost Bat series of limited edition Equipment such as Ghost Bat Ring (おばけコウモリの指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency As the reprint event, earn Butterfly Bush's Seal Stone / ブルーエルフィンの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Butterfly Bush's Re-Seal Stone / ブルーエルフィンの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Raid Boss Summoning Event raid bosses can be summoned by using your boxes. Summonable event raid bosses come in three forms. Batterfly.png|Batterfly / チョウバット Count_batterfly.png|Count Batterfly / チョウバット伯爵 Can't_see_in_front_again.png|Can't See In Front Again / マタマエガミエーネ Spending 10 sake lets you summon a Batterfly with a rare chance of summoning a Count Batterfly instead. During the 2nd half of the event, you can spend 20 sake to summon a Count Batterfly with a rare chance of summoning a Can't See In Front Again. Batterfly Rewards= |-| Count Batterfly Rewards= |-| Can't See In Front Again Rewards= Furthermore, the summoner of a Can't See In Front Again will get three Forge Spirits of random types and rarities. Participants in a successful subjugation of a Can't See In Front Again will get one forge Spirit of a random type and rarity. All three raid bosses have a random chance to drop an item. The item dropped depends on which raid boss was defeated. Batterfly Drops= |-| Count Batterfly Drops= |-| Can't See In Front Again Drops= Quests The following Quests are available during the event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Boxes. Elementary 1 *English: It is Suspended Today! *Japanese: 今日は中止です！ Intermediate 1 *English: The Pumpkin Rolls Around *Japanese: カボチャがコロコロ *Reference: A bat, a jack-o'-lantern, and a crescent moon. High Class 1 *English: The Trickster Duo's Ambition *Japanese: イタズラコンビの野望 *Reference: A ghost saying "Boo..." Top Class 1 *English: Connect Our Hopes *Japanese: 希望を繋げて Elementary 2 *English: Magic User L *Japanese: 魔法使いL *Reference: A star with a happy face, a broom, and a resting crescent moon. Intermediate 2 *English: By the Fairy's Wings *Japanese: 妖精の羽根で *Reference: A cobweb, a bat wing, a tombstone saying "R.I.P. カフ," and a bat. High Class 2 *English: The Demon That Sees a Dream *Japanese: 夢見る悪魔 Top Class 2 *English: The Witch's Friend's Strange Night *Japanese: 魔女の友達のおかしな夜 *Note that there is a starting point at the very top of the map. You will get all chests and currency with the initial setup because the bottom-most starting point still goes through the same path as the topmost one. Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Boxes) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Translation Notes *The event map boss, Kishiriitoru (キシリートル), may have gotten it's name from 騎士リトル which could be read backwards as "little knight". *The weakest event raid boss, Choubatto (チョウバット), combines butterfly (蝶【ちょう】) and bat (バット). For ease of readability, it is referred to as Batterfly here. *The mid-powered event raid boss, Choubatto Hakushaku (チョウバット伯爵), uses "Count" much like the vampire Count Dracula. *The most powerful raid boss, Matamaegamieene (マタマエガミエーネ), has its name read as また前が見えね which means "can't see in front again." For ease of readability, it is referred to in this fashion within this article. The "can't see in front" jokingly refers to the jack-o'-lantern covering the spider's face. The "again" / また comes from the fact that this is the second boss featuring a jack-o'-lantern-wearing spider. The first one was from the previous Halloween-based event. Category:Events